


st(r)ay

by thedeepdark



Series: west of the sun [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepdark/pseuds/thedeepdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	st(r)ay

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old favourites for posterity.  
> Newer work to follow.

Yunho meets you across the bar, in lingering glances and fleeting smiles more than any real touch, close proximity even. From here you can smell the faint caress of his cologne (far subtler than your own), trail ghosting fingers down the sharp relief of his collarbone. Murmur low against the shell of his ear, seductive, secretive.

You grin back, feral, wilfully ignorant of the barest smudge of tenderness bleeding in around the edges of his eyes. These are territories unchartered, adventures too great for your false show of bravado. Instead you retreat to home ground: the lure of an open collar, the dirty grace of a pair of too-tight jeans. He frowns, disapproving, because you are not his, cannot even pretend to be. Not here, not right now. He has clients to meet, and you… you have a very different life to live.

Not that that’s ever stopped you before.


End file.
